Virtue Exists Between Neither of us
by Kjinuyasha
Summary: Your virtuous soul ceased to exist the moment you associated yourself with me. I know you.” “Hai, and I you. I’d like to believe that once upon a time you were mine, but I realize that it is impossible to hold restraints on one such as yourself. S/K Lemon
1. I'll not say I'll be back

"Kaimi Have mercy on your descendents for among the great I fear there is scarce a virtuous character."

"You're one to talk about virtue."

"I've not yet… nor ever will be corrupted by a voracious appetite for power to the extent that you are."

"But your virtuous soul ceased to exist the moment you associated yourself with me. I know you."

"Hai… and I you… I'd like to believe that once upon a time you were mine, but I realize that it is impossible to hold restraints on one such as yourself… you are truly alive."

"Yet I am dead. My pulse… nonexistent and this body of mine are false."

"How can one with such vigor and passion be dead?"

"As easily as one can falsify such joyful exuberance shining outwardly."

A pregnant pause, and a loss for words, eternity seemed to exceed forever, and contradictory statements were no longer oxymoronic.

"I am as much alive as you are felicitous. I search for power with the passion of a lover in hopes of finding completeness. Lately I've come to doubt my perception of life."

"As you should, though with the wisdom you posses, one would think you'd happen upon this realization many years ago."

"This changes not the fact that I am still going away."

"I understand." She spoke smiling.

"Words of affection shall not be shared between us."

"Yet these words we share now seem to speak for themselves."

He said nothing…. Then,

"I'll not tell you that I'll come back.

"Then I'll not wait. With baited breath I will anticipate."

He stepped closer to her timid form. Avoiding departure.

"Hold me…" she whispered

And he did. He embraced her with reservations of none. Their faces were frigid and void of emotion. Stoic… the two of them as breathes mingled and joined as one with a tender kiss.

Fevered touches and hushed mummers as two became one in an intermingling of dancing souls ensued.

He entered her weeping core with intensity as his engorged member feasted on a forbidden fruit. Grasping for air as hot pants of breath were hard to achieve. The heat rose as the coolness of night enveloped and embraced them as they did each other. Sweet pleasure caused by such an animalistic friction.

Coherent thought was no longer of value as both participants resolved to baser instinct.

Instinct… told him to stay in the glorious safe haven of her warmth.

Instinct told her to never allow him to go…

But as completion came near, and state of mind on the brink of extinction slowly returned, it was understood that this was their last coupling.

So they feasted and gorged upon each others sweaty flesh… repeatedly.

One last thrust, and one last clench, and a shower of release washed over the two.

No words were shared as they parted. Their eyes showed what their mouths dare not speak, and as he turned around he spoke,

"I'll not say I'll come back."

"And I'll not wait… Sesshoumaru."

She watched his white form walk away in all his pristine glory and valor. When he became a speck of dust she whispered on deaf ears,

"I love you."

**/\/\ "" \./ "**

**I've been reading the history book, "The Ideological Origins of the American Revolution" and a phrase written in 1770 by Eliot Hollis stood out to me, "The Lord have mercy on Great Britian for among the great I fear there is scarce a virtuous character to be found." The book is basically talking about how the Revolution came about, and Colonists, having the rights of English men (liberty), felt that Britain was trying to rob them of their freedom, because of monetary corruption, money equals power and power is 'EVIL'. They feared voluntary enslavement, in the long run they end up rebelling before Parliament could conjure up anything and thus is the beginning of the country we all know and love… USA… sorry if I don't strike you as one with MUCH patriotism… trust me it's there!!! O course this book is not pleasure reading… it's a 400 page book that I got a week ago and I have to write a report on it… by Feb. 1****st****…. I know right? Wish me luck and pray for me to get good grades so I can update 'I Met her at a Café'**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha **


	2. Life was never ment to be fair

**Virtue Exists Between Neither of us**

_Story by Kjinuyasha, characters by Rumiko Takahashi _

Life isn't always fair.

She kept reminding herself. But it was difficult to accept fate for what it was when it hurt so badly. She couldn't even understand how she had allowed herself to fall for a being such as him.

He was a cold ruthless murderer, yet she felt his warmth, and there was no denying that if he was capable of nothing else, he was capable of passion. She didn't know how he truly felt about her, and she didn't care. She knew that he couldn't love her the way she loved him, but it mattered not. The few stolen moments she had with him were enough.

Why had fate been so cruel? The Kami must have known what would transpire between the two once their paths crossed, but it was permitted to happen anyway. She was permitted to love… a love that would forever be unrequited.

She allowed him to use her… even though she had been promised to another. She had sinned. She had committed a sin that was so unforgivable that even if the Kami themselves saw fit to forgive her she would still burn in eternal damnation. For she had willingly given herself to a demon, while fully comprehending that it was her duty to eradicate the world of such beings.

He was correct when he told her that her virtue no longer existed. It ceased to exist when she had begun to know him as a wife should only know her husband. She didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care about anything anymore.

She allowed her mind to drift deeper into the recesses of her mind while she escaped from the pain of reality.

She was to be married on this day…

She was to lie and hide her sorrow on this day...

She was to lay with a man she did not love on this day…

She was to make vows she could not keep, for she knew that he would return… and she knew she would succumb to his desires as she always did.

"Come Kagome, the hour draws near."

Kagome observed the woman she had called her mother then smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes and replied,

"Yes mother."

She stood as her robes of white tumbled all around her.

'White… the color associated with purity, how unbefitting.' At that thought she smiled at the irony.

'Such a contradiction… to wear white on this day, my wedding day, when my heart is tainted black… blacker than the coals that burn fires…'

She took her mothers hand and prepared to continue to walk in the lie she had tangled her life in… for her entire life was built upon falsifications of happiness.

They were alike, she and him. They were both detached from the world around them... she through her lies, and he through his indifference.

………………………………………..**Virtue**……..………………………………

He stood in silence as he flicked his blade clean of the remains of his enemy. He looked to the sky and noted that the clouds were black, and he did not sense rain. Something was amiss. However, he could not force himself to dwell on it more than he should.

It had been several months since his last encounter with her. He told her not to expect his return, yet he had always said that as they parted. He knew something was different about their last coupling… she had let him go, and he felt her release some how. When they rutted he felt as though she was giving him her all… her last… yet she spoke to him as she always had, looked at him as she always had. He knew that she had grown attached to him, and it was a pity really. She should have known nothing could become of them, yet she had given herself freely to him.

'Silly humans and their fragile hearts.'

Love her? No, he did not. Care for her? No. Curious about her?

Well, that was an entirely different question all together, for he didn't quite know what to label the constant nagging feeling in the back of his brain when her name came to the tip of his tongue.

He enjoyed her. Yes, he quite enjoyed the things she could do to his body.

He enjoyed the feel of her blunt nails as she clawed away at his chest as he allowed her to ride his shaft.

He enjoyed her softness…

He enjoyed watching the emotions she tried to suppress.

She was entertaining… but unfortunately… that's all she could ever be to him.

Entertainment…

He continued his journey as he sheathed his sword. His sword was all that he would ever need in this plane of existence. To know ultimate power would be his consolation prize.

Power… power… power

It was a mantra, it was his sole purpose, and it was the reason he could never allow himself to care for another aside from himself. He was truly ruthless… this thought caused him to grin evilly. More power… he needed it. He needed it to fill the void he felt in his soul, for it was the only thing he knew. His journey would be never ending. However, he did not know as much. He sometimes wondered what he would do once he had obtained all the power there was to be obtained. Would he then feel complete?

The answer remained unknown, for only fate could know what was to lie ahead.

(May you be joined as man and wife till death do thee part)

Sesshoumaru stopped mid stride. He had just remembered… that was what had been amiss. He briefly remembered that she was to be wed. The ceremony must have taken place today.

It mattered not. She was human, although a miko, she still would wither and die just as all humans do.

'It was only natural for her to live as humans live and fulfill her obligations to her humanity.'

But it bothered him for some reason…

They could never truly be together… even if he did permit her to hold his heart, the world was against them… even when fate was not.

Light and dark don't mix. Although the oxymoron is in the fact that he turned her light dark, and she had slowly exposed his dark to light. They had indeed mixed in more ways than one.

Some things come into your life only for a season.

He would not go to her.

-**Kjinuyasha**

1/8/2010

Wow… I actually picked up the broken pieces to this fic… only to have written myself into another corner… It seems as though it could continue… but I don't care to. I like the sadness etched into it… so many stories have happy endings. Time for a change of pace eh?

I hope you enjoyed. I hope you felt what the characters felt.

Please leave me some feedback so I don't think my efforts in writing are futile.

R&R! ^_^!

PS: Please don't think I'm some dark and depressed being. Lol. Life has been surprisingly good to me.


End file.
